1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact single-lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras designed for the use of a compact cartridge film which is generally known as 110 type film are aimed at simplification of operation and reduction in size of the cameras for improved portability thereof. To meet such a purpose, the bodies in many of such compact cameras have been formed into a flat box shape for easier insertion into pockets or handbags. On the other hand, it has been desired to make such a compact camera into a single-lens reflex camera because of its advantages such as provision for use of interchangeable lenses or use of a zoom lens, for closeup photographing without parallax.
Conventionally, however, a compact single-lens reflex camera of this type has been provided with a view finder optical system which protrudes from the body of the camera. This detracts from the original purpose of improving the portability of the camera.